crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
To the Izmir
'''To the Izmir '''is a second spin-off event to To the Salihli events and the theme is wedding where all bride's maids are black and they lose the colors and the event were based on Cocoppa Play's Style Beam Event. It lasted 25/03/19 19:00 (TRT) - 27/03/19 20:00 (TRT) Event info Full event is here, we have full of fun! We will beaming by colors! The bridesmaid gone depressing we can help them by using Color Beam! Come and join us together! List of Characters Main * Dark Pinkie (at the event loading screen) * Angel Red (story and 10 Pink Beams) * Princess Pretty-in-Pink (story and second time pink beams) * Princess Pure-in-White (story and 10 white beams) * Ava and Sweet Cotton (story and 10 blue beams) * Cute Swirl (story and 10 purple beams9 * Sweet Treats (story and third time 10 pink beams) * Cosmic (story and 10 Green Beams) * Towa (story and 10 red beams) * Mimi (story and 10 second time Purple beams) * Hope (story and Random color bridesmaid beams) * Ocean (story and third time time 10 Blue beams) * Maya (story and another 10 Purple beams) * Allie (story and second time 10 Red beams) * Skull (story and Random color brides amid beams) * Crystal (story and fourth time 10 Pink beams) * Kokoro (story and fifth time 10 pink beams) * Amari (story and sixth time 10 pink beams) * Miyuki (story and seventh time 10 pink beams) * Nozomi (story and eighth time 10 pink beams) * Xin (story and 10 yellow beams) * Kimiku (story and ninth time 10 pink beams) * Yumehara (story and tenth time 10 pink beams) * Ayumi (story and third time 10 red beams) Bridesmaids * Red Bridesmaid (N) * Orange Bridesmaid (N+) * Yellow Bridesmaid (N) * Green Bridesmaid ® * Blue Bridesmaid (N+) * Purple Bridesmaid (N) * Pink Bridesmaid (N+) * Gold Bridesmaid ® * Silver Bridesmaid (SR) * White Bridesmaid (SR) Bride All of brides are SSR * Red Bride * Orange Bride * Yellow Bride * Green Bride * Blue Bride * Purple Bride * Pink Bride * Gold Bride * Silver Bride * White Bride Items Color Beam Guns * Red Color Beam Gun * Orange Color Beam Gun * Yellow Color Beam Gun * Green Color Beam Gun * Blue Color Beam Gun * Purple Color Beam Gun * Pink Color Beam Gun * Other Color Beam Gun *Other Color Beam Gun are only in Heartful Point exchange also in max style rewards, For all of above are in max style rewards Energy Parfaits * Mini Energy Parfait * Max Energy Parfait Rewards Crystal Dark Pinkie Selfty Total Max Style Rewards * Bride Wings Version.A White (50 Max Normal) * Bride Pretty Wand Version.A White (500 Max Normal) * Flowers of Rainbow Colors Decor2 Ver.1 (150 Normal+) * Pretty Dazzle Hair Verison. A Yellow (500 Normal+) * Bride Pure Dress Version.A White (150 Rare) * Rainbow Bird Decor Decor1 Ver.1 (500 Rare) Solo Rank Rewards Soon Club Rank Rewards Soon Lovely Maria Log-in Outfits The time is 20 Days Cute Bridesmaid * (Hair) Bridesmaid Curly Ponytails * (Coat) Rainbow Bridesmaid Veil * (Tops) Bridesmaid Cute Top * (Bottoms) Elegant Bridesmaid Bottom * (Hosiery) Pastel Rainbow Socks * (Shoes) Pretty Mature Heels * (Hair Ornaments) Pretty Pastel Crown * (Glove) Pretty Pure Gloves Elegant Bride * (Hair) Pretty Nice Bride Bun * (Dress) Gorgeous White Bride Dress * (Shoes) Pure Elegant Heels * (Veil) Wedding-like Veil * (Earrings) Dream Wish Earrings * (Necklace) Long Ribbon Necklace * (Right Hand Ornament) Golden Ring * (Right Hand Holding) Giant Bouquet of Flowers * (Wing) Giant Bride Angel Wing Angel Red Match Gacha Rewards * Ultimate Angel Red Bride (Premium Star) * Mimi Bride (5 Star) * Hope Deluxe Bride (5 Star) * Ocean Mermaid Bride (5 Star) * Maya Popstar Bride (5 Star) * Allie Rose Bride (5 Star) * Skull Dark Bride (5 Star) * Crystal Butterfly Bride (5 Star) * Kokoro Heartful Bride (5 Star) * Miyuki Pretty Bride (5 Star) * Nozomi Angel Bride (5 Star) * Xin Chinese Bride (5 Star) * Kimiku Princess Bride (5 Star) * Yumehara Dream Bride (5 Star) * Ayumi Idol Bride (5 Star) Quotes Crystal Dark Pinkie Selfy Story * Yukina: Guys if you are bored what about we go to Salihli? To make a event. * Maria: Yukina, we should do different district or city * Yukina: I know the city! The city name is Izmir there is a beautiful wedding coming * Maria: Wedding?! * Hope: Did just someone said wedding! * Maria: Um y-yeah? * Yukina: There is a event we are going to prepare! * Hope: Oh my god yes! Another Wedding Event! Thank you so much guys * Dark Pinkie: No Problem! * Dark Pinkie: Well first I better sleep now tommorow I don't want to be late! * Hope: Okay then... * Yukina: Summon other Crystal Dark Pinkie Leaders please by using CDP Leader Caller! * Hope: Okay! * *Hope calls all leaders from other series* * Angel Red: Oh you are guys are doing another To the Sal- * Yukina: It is not To the Salihli it is To the Izmir * Angel Red: Oh! But Izmir does have dirty water and trashes on water * Maria: It is okay Angel Red but it is a event we are not going to see dirty water event * Angel Red: Ok... Loading * Currently Dark Pinkie is sleeping please come back soon for more event Information, you can beam despair bridesmaids! * Currently Dark Pinkie is awake and she is waiting to go. You can use Miracle Ways now. And you can still beam despair brides and bridesmaids! * Currently Dark Pinkie is on her way! You are too late for to use Miracle Ways but you may wait her. You can still beam brides and bridesmaids Bride Appearing * Normal Bridesmaids: Help me! Our colors are done! * Normal + Bridesmaids: Now I can't go to wedding in this way! * Rare Bridesmaids: Oh dear a pretty makeup please! * Super Rare Bridesmaids: My hairstyle is very messed up! * Double Super Rare Brides: My Colors, my hairstyle, my dress and everything ruined! Bride Speeches N * Please help me! I had no emotions * Bring my colors back! = Satisfied = * Yup thank you so much!